


Caught in the Act

by AlyaSin (MorphologicalMayhem)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blindfolds, Closet Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reveal, extreme awkwardness, near death by awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphologicalMayhem/pseuds/AlyaSin
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are caught in the act and everything is awkward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt "How about blindfolded Ladynoir caught in the act, (pre-reveal). (The blindfolds are so they can do under the clothes stuff)"
> 
> I apologize for this.

Ladybug gasped as Chat Noir slid inside her. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” He groaned in her ear, pressing her against the wall and thrusting slowly, savoring the feeling. 

She tightened her legs around his waist and gripped his hair firmly, avoiding the tie of the blindfold. She rocked her hips against him, trying to get him to pick up the pace. “Oh, god, I wanted you so bad during that fight.” She moaned against his neck. She could feel the softness of his shirt against her cheek and wondered what color it was.

“I know.” He kissed her jaw. “I wanted you too.” He thrust deep and she moaned.

There was something about the adrenaline of a fight that got them both going and they usually fell into each other’s arms immediately after the akuma had been defeated. This time they had barely found this secluded broom closet before they were unable to keep their hand off of each other. After securing the blindfolds that kept their identity secret, they removed the bare minimum of clothing they could and started going at it. Ladybug was grateful she had been wearing as skirt, as it was one less impediment to his dick being inside her. 

The thrust fell into a steady rhythm and she gasped between kisses. 

There was a loud creak and a scream. “What the fuck?” A voice yelled.

Ladybug jumped in surprise. Her hand was still tangled in Chat’s hair and she yanked his head to the side. At the same time, he jumped backwards causing her to fall without the support of his body. She didn’t think to unwrap her legs from his waist so she just fell backwards, smacking her head on the wall. Chat yelped and she realized that his dick was still inside her and was now bent at a painful angle. She released her legs and slid down to the ground. 

“Marinette?” Oh, shit. That was Alya’s voice. Alya just caught her having sex with an apparently random guy in a broom closet. “Adrien? What the fuck?”

Shit, was Adrien with her? Did Adrien see her fucking a random guy and then fall down in the least graceful way possible? She was mostly over her crush on him but that didn’t mean she wanted him to see that.

“Dude.” Shit. That was Nino. Fuck, not being able to see was really disorientating. “What’s going on here?”

Chat hadn’t said anything yet. He was probably just as lost as she was. 

“How long have you two been fucking? Why the fuck didn’t you tell me? Like, what the shit?” Alya was definitely pissed. 

“Seriously, bro, what?” Nino just sounded baffled. That was weird. He didn’t tend to call her ‘bro’. 

“It’s not what it looks like!” Marinette said at the same time Chat said, “I can explain!” 

“Really? Because it looks like you two were fucking in a broom closet.” Alya said sarcastically. 

“Why are you guys wearing blindfolds?” Nino asked.

“Shit, you aren’t just having sex, you are having  _ kinky _ sex?” Alya sounded disappointed.

Fuck. Marinette stumbled to her feet, wishing she was wearing underwear. “I swear, this isn’t as bad as it looks.” She reached up to take off the blindfold. It was kind of useless now and she needed to see Alya in order to explain. And find her underwear.

“Marinette?” Chat’s voice asks from behind her. He must have taken off her blindfold. It makes sense that he would recognize her given that they had interacted several times over the years.

“Uh, yeah, it is me.” She pulled the blindfold off and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the closet. Alya and Nino stood in the doorway, gaping at her. Adrien wasn’t there, even though Alya had said his name earlier. 

“Why are you looking at Marinette like you are so surprised?” Alya said, looking past her. She must be addressing Chat Noir. But why was she talking to him like she knew him? “Your dick was literally in her a few seconds ago. I saw.”

Marinette turned around slowly, suddenly afraid of what she was going to see. 

His shirt was blue. She had been wondering that earlier. Adrien stood there in a blue t-shirt, pants still unbuttoned but dick safely tucked away, a discarded condom awkwardly in his hand, and a blank stare on his face.

“Adrien!” She squeaked, backing away from him. 

“What is up with you two?” Alya wondered. “You’re acting like you didn’t know who you were fucking.”

“I was. . . you are Adrien?” She asked, still staring at the person who was apparently also Chat Noir. 

“You are Marinette.” He responded, eyes wide with shock. 

“Holy shit, Alya,” Nino whispered. “I don’t think they knew?”

“What is this, some sort of anonymous closet sex club? How could they not know?” Alya asked incredulously. 

“It was you? All this time?” Marinette asked. She thought back to all those years of partnership, friendship and, more recently, sexual relations with Chat, trying to reconcile that with the idea that he was actually Adrien. She had thrown Adrien into the Seine! She had beaten Adrien in a burping competition! She had sat on Adrien’s face! These were all apparently true statements!

“Yeah.” He laughed nervously. “Wow. It was you all along.”

“Adrien, bro, what is going on?” Marinette vaguely heard Nino ask.

“Yeah, it was me.” She said, smiling at her former crush who was also her current lover. 

“Seriously, Marinette, I’m concerned.” Alya put both hands on her shoulders and turned her to look at her. “What the hell is going on?”

Shit. How the hell was she going to explain this when she barely understood what was happening herself. “He was . . . helping me fix my hair!” she blurted.

Alya raised both eyebrows. “Mari, baby, I’m not blind.”

Yeah, pretending that they weren’t having sex was probably not going to work. She floundered for what to say.

“Dude, if you are dating Marinette why didn’t you just tell me?” Nino asked Adrien. 

“I . . . didn’t know?” Adrien responded, still sounding confused. 

Marinette snapped her head around to glare at him. What the hell was he saying? That was just going to raise more questions. 

“Uh, I mean, I totally knew!” He corrected awkwardly. “I just couldn’t tell you because it was a secret!”

“From his father! He wouldn’t approve!” Marinette jumped in quickly. 

“Yeah! Father is against it.” He tried, and failed, to sound casual. 

“Uh-huh.” Alya said, clearly unconvinced. “Why did you seem so surprised to see him?”

“ _ It’s my fetish _ !” Adrien said, loudly. 

Really? That was what he was going with? “Yes! We pretend we don’t know each other. It gets us  _ really  _ hot.” She could hear how feeble it sounded even as the words left her mouth.

“I can’t handle this anymore.” A small voice spoke from behind them. “I have lived for thousands of years but you kids make me want to die.” 

A black blur moved in front of them, causing Alya to let go of Marinette’s shoulders. The blur stopped and it was a flying black cat with an oversized head. Chat Noir’s kwami? 

“Plagg?” Adrien exclaimed, confirming her guess.

“What the hell is that?” Alya yelled, trying to swat at it.

“Hey, watch it.” Plagg said, dodging Alya’s hands. “I am trying to save all of you from dying in a puddle of awkwardness.”

“What is that?” Nino asked, reaching out to poke it.

“I’m Plagg, ancient being of pure destructive power, I give Chat Noir his power, blah blah blah.” He said, dismissively. “The point is, this idiot,” he gestured at Adrien, “is Chat Noir.” 

“What?” Alya yelped. 

Plagg sighed, exaggeratedly. “Yes, I can barely believe it sometimes. And this dork is Ladybug.” He waved a hand dismissively at Marinette. Alya’s eyes were wide and she seemed frozen in place. 

“Plagg, what are you doing?” Adrien hissed. 

“You guys got yourselves into a mess and were not going to be able to get out of it without me.” He rolled his giant eyes. “Normally I would find it funny but it was just too much.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Nino held up a hand. “So you are Chat Noir.” He pointed at Adrien, who nodded reluctantly. “And you are Ladybug?”

Marinette sighed. She figured that if Chat Noir’s kwami was okay with telling Alya and Nino then it was fine to tell them. “Yeah.”

“And you two have been . . . .” he trailed off, making a gesture with his hands that made it clear what he was talking about.

“They’ve been smooshing booties, yes.” Plagg clarified. “And yeah, they were too stupid to realize who they were.” Nino closed his mouth, his next question answered. 

“Plagg, you aren’t being fair.” Tikki’s voice came from behind Marinette and she turned to look at her. “I think the whole situation was cute.” Marinette’s eyes widened when she saw what Tikki was carrying. “I found these for you, Marinette.” Tikki smiled helpfully as she held out Marinette’s underwear. 

Marinette didn’t think it was possible to be more embarrassed at the point, but somehow she managed it. She quickly grabbed the underwear and balled them up in her hand, hoping she would get a chance to put them back on soon. 

“Cute?” Plagg asked, incredulously. “It was painful! They were just digging themselves further into a hole.” 

Alya spoke then, having been silent since Plagg revealed their secret identities. “Marinette, you have a lot of explaining to do.” She was smiling though, and Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. At least Alya didn’t seem angry about her keeping her secret identity from her. “You too.” She pointed at Adrien, who gulped. 

“But at least you’re explaining that you are a secret superhero, not that you have sex with strangers in closets.” Plagg said, proudly. “You’re welcome!”

“Plagg.” Adrien said warningly. “If you don’t shut up, I won’t feed you.”

“No one appreciates me.” He grumbled. 

“Uh,” Nino said, awkwardly. “Do you guys want to go somewhere that isn’t a sex closet?”

“Probably a good idea.” Adrien said, quickly. 

Alya nodded and pulled Marinette by the arm. 

“Um.” Marinette said. She glanced down at her hand that held her underwear. “Can you give me a second?”

“You aren’t escaping from me, girl.” Alya warned. 

After surviving all this awkwardness, it was going to be this that did her in. “No, I just I need a second.” She vaguely held up her wadded up panties and sighed. 

Alya’s eyes narrowed. “Okay. . . .” 

Relieved, Marinette slipped her underwear back on, only getting it caught on her foot briefly and thankfully managing not to fall on her ass again, and headed out to deal with the reality of this mess. 


End file.
